


【厂荡】云是夜空的破溃

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 挖坑……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cranberrycookie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/gifts).



> 挖坑……

一  
再见到童扬的时候，他已经离开公众的视线两年了。上扬的眼角仿佛没有刻上什么时光的影子，明凯看着童扬低头点菜的样子，不自觉地停下了到嘴边的话头。他安静下来，什么也没想，就那么撑着下巴坐着。他也不知道该想什么，人们常常描绘老友相见的时候种种感慨溢上心头，明凯认真地感受了一下，没体会到。于是他看起来好像在发呆。  
“你这么看，我有点不太习惯。”  
聚焦的瞳孔对上童扬褐色的眼睛，明凯不好意思地搓了搓鼻子：“这周比赛完过来有点累。”童扬依旧是那副看不出什么情绪的表情，或者说他常常出现的那个低头扯一扯嘴角的尴尬表情可以很好地掩饰所有尴尬和不尴尬的经历。这一点就算是和童扬朝夕相处多年的明凯也不能看清。  
人总要有些秘密，是那种任何人都无法托付的秘密。即使童扬和明凯共享了一个秘密，明凯也觉得，童扬在这个秘密里有他不知道的部分。  
这两年童扬搬到了上海，即使和明凯住在同一个城市，两人也没有见过面。收到童扬约自己吃饭的消息，明凯震惊于童扬来了上海，而且没有告诉自己。  
“我们也四五年没见了。”明凯说。  
“四年多一点吧，大家都很忙。”  
童扬挑了角落里的位子，暖黄的灯光斜照在他的脸上，半明半暗的，眼角落下一片阴影，和他的眼线连在一起，模糊得化不开。在重庆待了几年，童扬没以前那么不能吃辣，明凯点菜的时候问他，他都点点头说可以。在这种灯光里，明凯觉得，自己和童扬确实好久不见了。  
“你什么时候来上海的？”  
“最近两个月吧。有公司找我。”  
“你之前找我聊的？”明凯想童扬肯定做好了决定，他抿了抿嘴：“你都来了，就是同意了呗。住哪儿啊？”  
“嗯。就在这附近。”  
“地段还不错。”  
童扬轻笑一声：“不怎么大，我一个人住还行。”又喝了一口汤，顿了顿，说：“去坐坐吗？”  
明凯靠在椅背上，喝了一大口苏打水，趁这段时间，他让自己考虑了两秒，飞速划过的念头想泡泡一样“啵——”的一声破裂了，散得不见踪影，他不知道自己想了什么，在水咽下去的时候，说：“好啊。”  
街边的霓虹灯依旧亮着，但是缺少了热闹的气息，上海的冬天又湿又冷，显得喧嚣散去后的世界蒙上了一层雾蓝色，蓝得很明显。  
两人并排走着，明凯问：“你公寓哪间？”  
这个问题早晚会知道的，明凯问完就觉得自己蠢爆了。可是下半夜的小区路上太安静了，两人走在一起，明凯忍不住没话找话。其实如果是别人，也不至于让明凯没话找话，也就是童扬，明凯所有好的坏的都被童扬用同样的方式收下了，这就让明凯不知如何是好。  
“C座936号。”童扬老实回答，完了又要补一句：“下次来你会记得路吗？”  
“我认路不差好吧。”  
“没，我是说天太暗了，看不清路。”  
好友间的聊天，无意义地滑过数句话，最后也不记得说了什么，就记得确实相见了。明凯突然意识到，童扬说的话里，默认他还会再来，明凯问自己：“还会吗？”一晃两人四五年没有联系，就到了三十出头的年纪。当初童扬离队的时候说要常常联系，到最后，几句聊天都是隔着时间差的，越来越少，童扬不提起话头，明凯发的消息也常常石沉大海。不打比赛之后，连童扬礼貌的祝福都没有了。也就一句“加油”、“比赛顺利”之类的话。  
“你一个人住，没女朋友吗？”  
“没有。”童扬无意间顿了顿脚步，但鞋子磕在路面上的声音出卖了他。  
明凯想起童扬那个准备谈婚论嫁可最后却传出分手消息的女友：“还想和她结婚？”  
“这么久了还想什么，好聚好散吧。”  
“别学我啊，你也仲夏夜之恋？”  
即使这后来成了大众狂欢里嘲讽明凯的梗之一，明凯也能拿它来说笑。明凯的骄傲就是这样，非要把什么事都一脸坦诚地说成无所谓的样子，以此证明自己强大到不在意，这点童扬学不会，他微微低头扁了扁嘴角：“感情的事不都这样。”  
这是童扬惯常出现的无意义的表情，出现得多了，人们甚至会说这是童扬的特色，还成了夸赞。可明凯觉得别扭，他不知道别人怎么想，他觉得露出这样表情的童扬显得很遥远，当然这很符合童扬一向给人的印象，用他自己的话说是“高冷”，但明凯不乐意，他不喜欢童扬露出这个表情，更不喜欢童扬对着自己露出这个表情。  
换以前明凯可能会继续他的骚话，把童扬惹得又气又笑转而反击，但现在两人都没什么话，狭长的走廊里只有脚步的回声，甚至能听到彼此的呼吸，像是被黑夜纠缠包裹起来的心跳。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
到了公寓门口，明凯站在童扬身后看着他开门。和童扬见面之后明凯常常陷入无意识的放空状态，等到回过神，他看见童扬的眼睛像无机质的玻璃一样看了他一眼。脑海里似乎还是刚才童扬开门时翻飞的手指，明明是普通的动作，却让他觉得眼花缭乱。  
“还喝吗？”童扬进门后打开冰箱，把刚才打包的剩下的汤放进去，顺口问了一句。  
“不了吧，天气太冷了。”  
童扬默默把沙发边的电暖器打开，给明凯倒了杯热水。  
“晚上就不喝茶了吧。”  
“你怎么这么客气？”  
明凯问了童扬一句，语气随意，眼神却好像要把童扬看穿。明凯也知道他看不穿童扬，但他总是要装出一副样子。  
“从小到大教的，家里的习惯。”  
童扬放下杯子之后，周遭就没了声音，下半夜的世界安静得能听到耳朵里的空气被烤热的声音。热流在四周乱窜，明凯久违地听到了自己的心跳。他开始想童扬邀请他来这里时的表情，然后他确实地认识到，他在童扬的家里，至少是童扬的住所。一个人住的地方，东西不多，摆得也有些凌乱，明凯却笃定童扬在骗他——他在这里住的时间绝不是两个月。  
关于和童扬共享一个空间的事，明凯很习惯，习惯到他能清楚地知道童扬的气息在这个空间里浸染了多久，又需要多久散去。他还记得童扬离开EDG的那天，空气是如何突然发生了变化，清晰到他在训练室的门口愣了一秒。  
现在这个空间里，童扬的气息浓到刺穿了空气，不管是冷的还是热的。明凯渐渐意识到记忆的复苏，时空纠缠在一起，仿佛他们从来没有分开。  
明凯抱住了童扬。  
就这么沉默着，童扬接受了一切——明凯的吻，明凯的撕咬，明凯的指尖化成利爪般的撕扯……一如过往的每一次，童扬都是这么承受的。从脉搏一路穿过身体到达心尖的痛，童扬又一次感受到了。这几年间，他的心跳已经牵扯不出痛楚，矿质纠缠上肌肉变成了化石，童扬以为自己终于成了人们眼中的正常人。  
耳边是明凯的粗重的喘息声，童扬感到热气裹挟着一股力量喷在他裸露的皮肤上，温度在升高，明凯的一切都在重新融进他的骨血里。童扬忘记了叫喊，所有本能的情欲和他的爱都被夜空压在地底，他想到“逃离”，但终究留在了原地，相映成趣的，他任由明凯进入了他的身体，他躺在明凯身边。身体的痛包裹着童扬的心，鬼压床一般无力挣脱，他瞥见窗外的天空，云层掩盖了月光，映照出不同的纹理，他觉得，那是夜空破碎的样子。  
明凯起身的时候问：“我带你去洗？”童扬没接话，明凯拉着他就走。之后童扬也就闭着眼让明凯帮忙洗完了澡。  
帮恋人洗澡本来是情侣间旖旎多情的时光，可明凯和童扬不是。于是沉默着，连对不起都说不出口。换以前，明凯很难想象自己对童扬说对不起的样子，童扬总是淡笑着拒人以千里之外的样子，也很难让人把“对不起”说出口，说不说都一样，侥幸地，就不说了。印象里明凯对童扬道歉的次数屈指可数，他们之间也没什么可道歉的。  
躺上床休息的时候，童扬问他：“要睡吗？”  
明凯摇摇头说不了，也没解释，开门走了。  
童扬想，果然还是一样。  
明明是和以前一样，明凯却感受到自己离开时逃也似的狼狈，他回想自己刚才张了张嘴，想找个回基地的借口，终究还是选择放弃，装作一如既往的样子离开了。  
童扬睡了整整一天，直到热得口干舌燥醒来，他知道，自己发烧了。  
窗外是又一个黑夜，童扬起身找水吃药，迷迷糊糊间被烫了个直接，高温的疼痛过后更多的是麻木，童扬抿了抿舌头，强烈的刺激宣示着它的存在，可是没有知觉。零点时分的夜只有月光和分辨不清是蓝是黄的黑色，太阳映照在地球另一面，小区的路灯被吞噬在树影里，童扬仿佛听到了舌头发麻的声音。  
他想哭，扁了扁嘴，没哭出来。  
他想说他爱明凯，心底却发不出一丝声音，一片死寂，就像他的舌头一样麻木。大概这种说不上是爱的感觉就是麻木，习惯也是麻木。  
明凯就是他的习惯。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来，童扬又躺了一天，没睡，也没吃，他能感觉到自己的胃一点点变空，隐隐作痛，然后起身喝点水，继续躺着。  
前天晚上对他来说仿佛是昨天，他想起明凯在他耳边轻轻说了一句：“我好想你。”没有称呼，童扬不知道自己应不应该想这句话是对谁说的。明凯说得很轻，轻到童扬以为自己听错了，轻到难以形容这是轻描淡写，还是犹豫不决，轻到童扬觉得自己的心口发闷，恍惚有些痛楚。  
躺到傍晚时分，赵志铭打电话喊他直播双排，他含糊地应了，说等一下就来。声音一如既往的温吞，没什么起伏和情绪，广播给赵志铭直播间里的所有观众，也听不出童扬现在是什么状态，发生过什么。  
上线之后，赵志铭热情又做作地来了一句：“扣神，好久不见，甚是想念！”  
“别恶心了。”童扬笑着说，心底却咯噔一下。他知道，没有人真的在想念，即时通讯工具这么发达，不用想就可以得到。  
除了明凯。  
他得不到明凯。  
这几年间也不是没有来往，节日的时候会收到群发的祝福，回复完就收不到回信，仅此而已。童扬不是一个会主动挑起话题的人，还在一起玩的时候，大都是明凯发信息来问，吃什么啊，玩不玩游戏之类的。等待童扬意识到明凯的回避之后，他尝试过按照约定去找健身，发一些比赛祝福，得到了时有时无的回应，于是童扬最后也渐渐销声匿迹。  
他不敢想明凯在回避他，他劝说自己喜欢明凯的事没有被发现，只是时间距离的问题，童扬宁愿接受这个世人离散的通俗借口，也不愿去想明凯不喜欢他这件事。  
但他们是怎么做到那一步的？童扬也不敢想。  
好像是明凯喝醉了闹着趴在他身上，喊着“扣神”就亲了他。又好像是为了省时间一起洗澡，明凯喜欢闹人，故意摸来摸去之后一发不可收拾。也许没有那么多关于性的冲动，只是累了之后倒在明凯身上睡着的自己。  
童扬发现自己想不起最初的那个节点。习惯造就了顺理成章，好像第一次上床的时候，他们就是相恋多年的爱侣。但童扬又明白，他们什么都不是，嚷嚷着“扣神，我好想你呀”的明凯，从来不会问童扬想不想他。童扬觉得，这就像小孩的万圣节游戏，明凯总是那么热情，可以光明正大地闯进你的生活。  
和赵志铭一起双排很快乐，一晚上的时间童扬都在和赵志铭一来一往的游戏对话里忘记自己心底的烦闷。游戏很简单，漏刀也能笑，空大也很明显，一切都摆在面上。和朋友玩，甚至输赢都无所谓，反正都笑话是对方坑了，自己打肯定能打回来。  
直播到十二点左右的固定时间，赵志铭和观众说了下播，直播软件一退，他就收到童扬的游戏语音：“再陪我玩几盘吧。”  
童扬难得这么发出邀请，赵志铭的小脑袋瓜意识到事情有些不对劲，关心地问：“你是不是有什么事？”  
主播出身又当回主播的赵志铭很会调节气氛，总是笑嘻嘻的，是因为他其实很敏感，有时童扬都觉得赵志铭懂事到有些可怜巴巴的。  
顿了一下，童扬问赵志铭，你和李汭燦确定了关系还装不熟，算情侣吗？  
赵志铭咽下一口汉堡，愣了愣神回答：“算吧……李汭燦有情况？！”  
“没，我只是突然想起你的事，随口问问。” 其实童扬更想问，像他这样和明凯什么关系也没有，却把情侣该做的事都做了，算什么？  
“说实话，童扬，李汭燦能喜欢我，我也想不到。所以我宁愿像原来一样，装不熟。”  
表面嘻嘻哈哈给大伙儿逗乐的赵志铭，面对李汭燦的时候，也有着最脆弱的一面，自卑，怀疑，不安全感……所以他宁愿用维持原状自我安慰。童扬听到他的回话，收拾起心情听赵志铭重复着没有用的话，他知道赵志铭需要一个倾诉的对象，却也不敢鼓励他尝试更进一步。  
“那以后呢？”  
“估计再过两年，我就能习惯了吧。”  
又是习惯。童扬不知道自己敢不敢说，他和明凯又见面的事，赵志铭善解人意，但不见得能在这件事上帮他。  
“也是，你们确定了关系，就没什么好怕的。”  
“你是不是遇到了什么感情问题？”  
“算是吧……”  
赵志铭知道，童扬这么回避，对象八成是明凯，一时间他也不知道该不该问——这件事上他帮不到童扬，安慰也很勉强。  
“嗐，朋友嘛，不管你喜欢谁，我都支持你。哦，李汭燦不行！”  
赵志铭的话把童扬逗笑了，笑完之后他趁机转移话题问：“田野和Deft怎么样？”  
“不说了！模范情侣，异国恋也不妨碍，比赛忙没时间联系也行，反正一见面还是那副老样子。”  
童扬想起还在EDG的时候，有一天他拐过玻璃门，看见另一头的田野撑着脑袋发呆，面前摆着老虎和兔子马克杯，那时候他心底轻轻一笑，扬起一丝暖意，又有一丝羡慕。  
挺好的，少年人只会忧愁，不懂孤独。


	4. Chapter 4

过了几天，明凯难得发了一条生活相关的微博：“和朋友一起吃饭。”配图是那天和童扬吃饭时的菜。童扬刷到好友分组的时候看到了，一时间他也不知道该不该回。评论里都在问是哪个朋友，当天EDG没有比赛，一看排位记录，大家都在基地里训练。明凯不说，大家也很难猜到一起吃饭的对象。  
可见电竞圈生活多单调，平时生活里除了队友想不起别人。  
童扬在看到这条微博的瞬间心脏坠了一下，又装出无所谓的样子：“他又能和你有什么关系呢？已经疏远这么久了。”他明白这是强迫自己无所谓，但他又不能忽视明凯的故意，一个“朋友”的模糊称呼，看似亲密又不亲密地给这个人专门发了这么一条微博。童扬不想让自己多想，他不想有期待，不知所由习惯下来的感情已经磨灭太久，他只想把那一晚当成习惯造成的错乱。  
之前童扬找明凯商量了直播的事，退役选手做直播可以说顺理成章，但对童扬来说不是，否则他也不会销声匿迹那么一段时间。过去的流言蜚语让顺理成章的事变得需要深思熟虑，当然不用怎么想他也明白再次走到大众眼前会面对什么。所以明凯只一句话就知道他想好了，明凯了解童扬就像是天生的，童扬也就不再重复那点想法。  
童扬的职业道路上离不开明凯这个名字。他在明凯的推荐下加入EDG战队成为建队元老之一，又在他的支持下成了EDG的队长，到了15年是MSI上闪耀世界的冠军上单，和明凯一起拿到了他职业生涯分量最重的冠军。之后却是急转直下，随着队内轮换、替补，时不时上比赛，又到年末的世界赛上临危受命，一边牵扯着说不清的关于人品或者利益的传言，再经历了几次转会，然后就离开了职业赛场。  
把明凯找出来吃饭，对童扬来说多少是为了确认曾经的某些东西还没有变，只要是这点不变的东西，就足够让他重新获得生活的支撑点。  
童扬离开EDG的时候，队里给他拍了视频信，明凯说：“我永远是你的好朋友。”  
处于舆论风暴中心的童扬到后来想的最多的事，是让自己认为，他还有资格站在明凯身边。对明凯的感情是他的安慰剂，帮他抵挡了许多直面复杂关系的痛苦，事情简化为，在基地训练，和明凯打个照面。  
等到童扬决定要走的时候，明凯和他谈了一次，他说不希望童扬走，童扬低着头，说着想去别的队伍再打打比赛的想法。队里所有人都觉得明凯和童扬感情好，可明凯走到谈话的房间门口，又开始唾弃自己拿感情作为筹码的挽留。他是真的希望童扬留下来，说感情也好，习惯也好，甚至有股莫名的意气用事，明凯希望是他带着童扬，再次证明童扬的实力。  
年轻的时候人总被实力和胜利占满，每个人都化身刀尖向前，没人想过刀刃伤人亦伤己。那时他们谁都没有意识到，最佳上野不仅是实力的匹配，也是性格的默契，童扬总是表现得漫不经心，而明凯总是直言野心和梦想，同在一个队里，明凯的热烈冲淡了童扬的压抑。童扬不是不在乎，在明凯一次又一次握紧他的手掌时，贴近他的心跳，明凯感受到他的渴望，童扬在乎。  
可他只会说：“能赢就赢嘛。”  
人们总把重点放在结果，而忽略了前一句，他说，想拼一拼。  
童扬还是做了离开的决定，只是在某一刻，自尊心胜过了习惯和依恋，做了决定就不能回头，童扬也就只能这么继续走下去。

明凯得到回复，他知道自己不再能做什么，他想抱抱童扬，最后只是拍拍他的肩膀：“你背上有伤，多注意身体，有空一起去健身。”

童扬应了好，在明凯说出下一句话之前离开了房间。


	5. Chapter 5

五

要离开EDG的前几天，童扬在基地宿舍一个人收拾行李。楼下的训练室依旧热热闹闹，大家各自排位训练，时不时嬉笑两句。但大伙儿也知道，童扬离开，就是这几天的事了。小队员背地里偷瞄一眼明凯，好像没什么不一样，但去他面前开玩笑的人也少了。

谁都知道明凯没能挽留下童扬，虽然是人之常情，但大家也选择了心照不宣地不向明凯提这件事。

午饭时间到了，训练室的队员结伴一起去食堂，阿布说谁去宿舍喊童扬来，自然又是看着明凯转身上了楼。

敲了门进去，明凯在门口看着蹲在地上忙碌的童扬，童扬比他高一些，但明凯觉得这么看上去，童扬是一个小小的背影。早几年的平头已经留长了很久，偶尔童扬染个银灰色，明凯还揶揄他不愧是帅哥会臭美。明凯走过去揉了揉童扬的脑袋，长了的头发不再像当初一样刺得人痒痒的。顺着明凯的动作，留海遮住了童扬的眼睛。童扬抬起头看他，用没有起伏的音调说：“干嘛？”

明凯也蹲下来，说：“去吃饭了。”看着童扬又收了几样东西，最后坐下来靠在床边。

东西都摊在地上，日常的衣服，粉丝送的礼物，明凯才发现，实际上他和童扬之间留下来的东西很少。曾经同进同出，形影不离，除了背后的ID其他都一样的队服，一起吃的外卖，一起躺过的床……生活交织在一起，甚至像是没有缝隙的透明塑料布，把他们牢牢裹在彼此身边看世界。到最后，明凯才发现，他们并没能够留下什么。过往的一切再紧密，再清晰，那也只是过往。记忆靠不住，来日再难回首。

他拉过童扬，吻了上去。

“明凯，你够了吧。”

他也很清楚他们之间没什么继续乱来的理由，但是要从童扬嘴里听到“结束”这两个字，明凯也觉得过分刺耳了，于是他先发制人：

“你要走了，留个纪念。”

那天明凯吻完童扬，也没再发生什么事，童扬把几件东西收拾好，就和明凯一起走出宿舍去吃午饭。

后来童扬想起这一段的时候，记忆已经模糊了那个最后走出EDG大门的场景，只是反反复复地梦见他和明凯走过的这段楼梯和走廊。难得明凯没有主动说什么话，如果明凯不主动，他也不知道如何在无聊平淡的生活里开启一段话题。坐在一起吃饭的时候，偶尔评价这个好吃，那个不好吃，田野在他的印象里还在小孩子气地挑食。童扬的口味明凯知道，抱怨食堂伙食的间隙，又点了一通外卖。

和每顿饭也没什么区别。

何况每天的生活也没什么区别，除了天气变化换了衣服，偶尔去吃一顿火锅，说是2014年还是2017年，看起来没什么区别。但是队里人人都知道，事情已经变化了太多，每次队友离开的时候，那种感觉就特别强烈，当然大家也渐渐学会了习惯。

那时候田野还会在直播里对着观众说想让金赫奎留下来，后来也没了声音，每天还是嘻嘻哈哈过。刚换了搭档的时候，田野总会想如果是金赫奎，这时会怎么做，他也知道要和新搭档磨合下路双人组的默契，他知道不该这么问自己，但那个声音时不时就会从脑海深处冒出来。他问童扬想金赫奎怎么办，后来也渐渐不问了。田野也学会了习惯，童扬觉得衰老的感觉在慢慢爬上身体。

有时他想，同样的问题，田野会拿去问明凯吗？明凯会怎么说？也许明凯更多地在考虑技术磨合的问题，田野心里那点浮出又破灭的气泡，还没被抓住就没了。

童扬很想知道明凯在不在意。明凯仿佛对离开没什么适应不良，也许是见的多，也许是天生的。确实，走了之后，明凯还是会时不时找童扬聊天，感情就是精神上这点东西，抓住了就不会散。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊 也不知道罗里吧嗦会写出什么


End file.
